Memory of Love Story
by Itshu
Summary: Kris pernah berdoa agar tuhan menghapuskan Zi Tao dari ingatannya. Dan tuhan mengabulkannya. Kris amnesia, begitu pula Zi Tao. Ketika dia berusaha menjemput cintanya, tuhan mencuri ingatannya. Bertemu di sebuah apartemen di Prancis tanpa sengaja, keduanya terjebak dalam ingatan yang kacau. Re-Publish. KrisTao Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Memory of Love Story**

(Love of A Fool Sequel)

Chapter1

.

.

* * *

**Title : Memory of Love Story**

**Cash : Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu a.k Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Fleur a.k ?**

**Rate : K/T**

**Genre : Entahlah, saya masih bingung.**

* * *

.

.

7 Years Later

Autumn in Paris 2013

Baekhyun POV

.

.

Charles de Gaulle, Bandara internasional Paris ini nampak tak jauh berbeda dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku menjalankan tugas terakhirku. Ramai dan sibuk. Berjalan di antara ratusan orang eropa, rasanya aku menjadi—sangat—kecil. Tapi tetap saja, ini hal menyenangkan, seolah melangkah bersama para raksasa. Hahaha!

Melangkah santai menuju pintu keluar, aku dapat melihat rombongan rekan kerjaku yang tengah berjalan bak model di atas _catwalk_. Membuat beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka karena penampilan mereka yang mencolok dan wajah kami yang khas orang asia.

"_bonsoir mademoiselle_?" sapa seseorang di belakang tubuhku. Aku menoleh perlahan. Dan mendapati salah saru seniorku tengah tersenyum jahil. Kim Ryeowook.

"_yo nae aegya_!" ucap lelaki bertubuh tinggi di sisi kanannya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"sejak kapan aku jadi anak _hyung eoh_?"ujarku.

"sejak kau terdaftar sebagai salah satu pramugara di maskapai kita!" ucap Ryeowook _hyung _antusias.

"ya ya, terserah kalian saja" ujarku asal.

"kau sudah mengganti seragam?" tanya Yesung _hyung_ heran. Terlihat seragam pilotnya yang masih melekat gagah di tubuhnya.

"ya, aku malas di perhatikan orang. Lagi pula mampir menuju ruang ganti khusus rasanya memakan waktu, lebih baik aku langsung ke café." ucapku.

"memang kau tidak takut berkeliaran seorang diri di sini?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"_aigo hyung_, ini sudah ke berapa kali aku di sini! Kota ini sudah seperti rumah keduaku sekarang."

"ah, benar juga. Kau kan memang khusus untuk penerbangan Korea-Paris, tapi tetap saja aku mengkhawatikanmu _nae_ _aegya_~" ujarnya, seraya mencubit pipiku.

"_aigo_, _yak_ … _appo_ _hyung_!"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk seorang diri di salah satu café yang telah menjadi tempat favoritku usai melakukan tugasku sebagai salah satu pramugara maskapai penerbangan di Seoul.

Awalnya aku melayani penerbangan _domestic_, namun karena kefasihanku dalam bahasa Prancis yang masih jarang dimiliki oleh orang-orang di maskapai kami, akhirnya aku di pindahkan untuk melayani penerbangan Korea-Prancis. Cukup menyenangkan, mengingat aku bisa sekalian berlibur dan mengunjungi salah satu temaku yang tinggal di sekitar Paris.

Usai membayar minumanku, aku langsung bergegas mencari taksi yang berada di sekitar café. Jika sedang tidak lelah, biasanya aku akan menggunakan Metro untuk menuju apartemenku. Namun karena sudah malas menunggu metro, aku lebih memilih menggunakan taksi untuk saat ini.

"Le kremlin Bicetre" ucapku sebelum supir bertanya.

Dan taksipun mulai melaju melintasi jalanan Paris yang nampak ramai. Memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela, aku dapat melihat sebuah reklame berukuran besar yang menampilkan wajah seorang lelaki berwajah oriental yang terlihat cukup tampan.

Lampu merah menyala, seolah memberikanku kesempatan untuk memandangi lebih lama lelaki dalam reklame itu.

"dia model ternama di sini" ujar sang supir taksi.

Ternyata ia memperhatikanku lewat kaca spionnya, apa aku begitu terlihat memperhatikan reklame tersebut? Bodohnya aku.

"apa dia berasal dari asia?" tanyaku. Mengobrol sekiranya tak ada salahnya bukan?

"entahlah, dia sangat merahasiakan identitas aslinya." Jawab supir taksi tersebut. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai respon.

"Cherie …?!" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya ketika aku memasuki gedung apartemen.

"oh, hay _Madame_ Louise" balasku sembari tersenyum. Beliau adalah pemilik apartemen tempatku tinggal, seorang wanita ramah, dan sangat suka memanggilku dengan sebutan Cherie.

"berapa lama kau akan tinggal?"

"emh …entahlah Madame. Mungkin akan lebih lama" jawabaku. "wah, Madame … sekarang anda hobi berkebun?" tanyaku seraya mendekati berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh di halaman apartemen.

"ah, bukan. Ini milik Fleur, dia orang baru di sini" jawab Madame Louise sembari tersenyum.

"dia … wanita?"

"tidak, dia… ah—hay Fleur! Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Madame, pada seorang lelaki yang barusaja memasuki halaman apartemen.

Tersenyum sembari mengangguk, lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi dariku itu beralih menatapku."ini Cherie" ucap Madame memperkenalkanku. "hay!" sapaku, seraya tersenyum. Ia hanya tersenyum lebih lebar, sembari menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"kalian pasti lelah, masuklah dan isirahat di kamar." ucap Madame penuh perhatian.

"ya, tapi Madame juga jangan terlalu lama di luar, udara sedang dingin." Ujarku mengingatkan.

"baiklah Cherie, aku akan masuk beberapa menit lagi" ucap Madame Louise .

Louise Apartment. Secara keseluruhan, apartemen milik Madame Louise ini dapat dikatakan cukup besar dan mewah. Berlantai sepuluh dengan 4 kamar dimasing-masing lantainya, di tambah atap yang berfungsi sebagai lapangan basket, dan sebuah besmen sebagai tempat parkir.

Kamarku terletak di lantai 10. Berhadapan dengan dengan kamar 38, dan bersebelahan dengan kamar 40 yang berhadapan dengan kamar 39.

"kau tinggal di kamar berapa?" tanyaku saat kami berada di dalam lift.

"39" jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Jika di perhatikan, dia terlihat cukup manis. Bertubuh sedang, dan pipi cuby yang terlihat begitu manis dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih gading. Tapi, kenapa Madame menjulukinya Fleur?

"apa kauorang baru?" tanyanya.

"bukan, aku sudah dua tahun menempati apartemen di sini. Hanya saja, aku sering meninggalkannya" jelasku.

"kau sudah bekerja?"

"ya, aku seorang pramugara. Kau sendiri?"

"aku dokter" jawabnya seraya mengulas senyum. "kau orang Korea?" ia terlihat memperhatikanku.

"ya, kau sendiri?"

"semacam itu, emh … entahlah" ia tertawa kecil. Aneh, pikirku.

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka.

"siapa nama aslimu?" tanyaku sembari melangkah keluar lift.

"namaku …"

"hey awas!"

Mendengar sesuatu memanggilku, aku langsung menoleh ke arah panggilan. Dan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda keras mengenai wajahku sehingga membuat pandanganku gelap.

.

.

* * *

**Another Side, and Author POV**

**.**

**.**

Hujan sudah turun sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Di salah satu kursi sebuah café yang terlihat cukup ramai pengunjung di tengah kota Paris, terlihat seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk terdiam sembari membaca buku yang ia letakan di atas meja.

Membuka lembar berikutnya, lelaki bersurai madu itu mengabaikan sejenak buku yang telah menemaninya sejak satu jam lalu .

Hujan belum benar-benar mereda, meski begitu jalanan di sisi kanan jendela pria pembaca bukuitu telah ramai kembali oleh manusia yang ingin cepat tiba di rumahnya masing-masing.

Meraih cangkir latte-nya yang masih setengah, ia menyesap sejenak aroma minumannya yang mulai menghilang. "apa kau ingin menambah minumanmu lagi tuan?" terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari luar jendela.

"tentu" jawab sang pria, seraya menyodorkan cangkirnya.

"selamat menikmati" ucap sang _waiter_ usai melakukan tugasnya.

"terima kasih" balas sang pria, seraya mengulas senyum di wajah rupawanya.

Kembali menikmati aroma latte miliknya sembari menatap jalanan yang kian meramai, sayu-sayu ia dapat mendengar alunan piano yang terdengar merdu.

Lagu pembuka. Penanda jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pm waktu setempat.

Menjadi salah satu pengunjung setia sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, lelaki pecinta latte itu sudah hafal akan jadwal café yang cukup tersohor bagi penduduk Paris itu disetiap jamnya.

Seperti pada saat ini, sudah menjadi ciri khas tersendiri bagi café itu, jika mereka akan mulai menyuguhkan lagu saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

Dan khusus untuk lagu pembuka, penyanyi akan membawakannya hanya dengan di iringi piano. Berbeda dengan lagu-lagu setelahnya, yang akan di tampilkan dengan tambahan musik pengiring lainnya, bahkan di nyanyikan secara bersama-sama.

Dan lelaki yang kini tengah menyesap minumannya sembari menatap rintik hujan di luar café yang kian mereda itu tengah menikmati intro permainan sang pianis yang terdengar memikat pendengaran.

"we used to love during the many days we were together"

Terdengar bait pertama sang penyanyi solo yang terdengar lembut.

"we used to hurt together making each other pain our own"

Si pendengar tersenyum kecil. Entah mengapa, nada penyanyi itu terdengar berbeda di telinganya.

"where are you, can't you hear my voice? My pained heart is looking for you is calling out to you crazy. My heart, my tears, my memories of you. Drop by drop they are falling against my chest. Though I cry and I cry … the memories wont erase and again today. I drench my empty heart"

Penyanyi yang wajahnya tak dapat terlihat oleh lelaki penikmat latte itu seolah tengah bercerita dengan lagunya. Menjadikan para pengunjung yang tadinya sibuk akan kegiatannya masing-masing menjadi pendengar yang baik, hingga beralih memandang kearahnya.

"we used to like each other. You laughed at my smile. We used to cry together, you were pained by my tears. Where are you?"

Melembut dan menghilang bersamaan dengan denting piano. Penyanyi itu berhasil menciptakan jeda yang cukup dramatis.

"can't you see my tired body? My heart is looking for you! Is calling out to you …"

Membiarkan sang pianis mengambil _interlude_. Penyanyi itu tengah larut akan lagu yang tengah ia bawakan sendiri.

Dreet…dreet…dreet…dreet

Getaran kecil yang terasa mengganggu, lelaki itu meletakkan cangkirnya yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya seraya mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan menempelkan flap ponselnya ke telinga dengan kesal.

"kenapa kau menghubungiku, dasar pengganggu!" cerca sang penerima panggilan dengan nada kesal.

'maaf, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak jadi menginap di apartementmu' ucap sang penelpon entah dimana.

"ya sudah, pulanglah ke apartementmu sendiri. Biasanya pun kau pulang juga langsung pulang!" decih sang pria menahan amarahnya.

'masalahnya…'

"kau kirim pesan saja, nanti kuselesaikan masalahnya. Aku sibuk" ucap si menikmat lagu final, seraya mengakhiri panggilan secara sepihak.

"please come back to me, I call out your name every night. And I my exhausted waiting"

Menggema dengan indah. Suatu kesialan bagi pria yang baru saja meletakkan ponselnya didekat buku yang terabaikan sejak ia membuka halaman berikutnya, karena kehilangan beberapa bait yang telah usai di lantunkan si penyanyi misterius.

"I wonder around and look …" merendah dan melembut, menghilang dengan sangat perlahan. Suara merdu sang diva itu begitu menyatu dengan dentingan piano yang kian menghilang.

"the memories won't erase, and today … I drench my empty hurt"

Menghilang dengan efek yang memukau. Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi penjuru café bergaya minimalis itu.

Dreet …

Kembali menatap ponselnya malas, sang pecinta latte itu menggernyit heran saat membaca untai huruf demi huruf yang terlihat di layar ponselnya. Sedetik kemudian, mata sipitnya yang tetutup kacamata itu terbelalak lebar.

"oh my lord! Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya kesal.

Membayar dengan buru-buru, seraya meraih buku miliknya. Pria itu berlari keluar café dengan tangan kiri menggenggam erat ponselnya yang baru saja menerima pesan tak menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Berjalan cepat menuju gedung apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Lelaki yang—kini lebih—dikenal dengan nama Peter Park itu langsung membuka pintu kamarnya kesal, setelah memasukkan kombinasi code pengaman yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Terbanting keras dan kembali tertutup karena memantul, pintu malang itu hanya dapat membisu. Menatap ke arah ranjangnya, lelaki pemilik kamar itu dapat melihat seorang lelaki asing yang tengah tertidur lelap sembari memeluk guling kesayangannya.

"Kris Wubodoh" decihnya, seraya mendekati ranjang king size miliknya.

Terpaku, lelaki bernama asli Park Chanyeol itu membulatkan matanya saat menatap secara dekat wajah lelaki asing di atas ranjangnya. "orang asia?" ia menyerit heran.

"hey wake up!" perintahnya perlahan.

"hey tuan, bangun!" ucapnya lagi, sembari menusuk-nusuk pipi sang pria asing dengan buku di tangan kanannya.

"_emhg_ …jangan ganggu _hyung_, aku lelah!"racau sang pangeran tidur dalam bahasa asalnya sembari menepis benda yang mengganggunya.

"_hyung_? Dia berasal dari korea?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Memperhatikan lebih dekat wajah lelaki yang kini menggumam tak jelas.

"_yak, ireona. Yak … !_" teriaknya geram, seraya mengguncang tubuh lelaki asing itu.

"_ish_, jangan ganggu _hyung_! Dasar _dongsaeng pabboya_!"

"_ackh_! _Yak_… ! lelaki kurang ajar!" teriaknya kesal akibat mendapat pukulan di keningnya dengan guling yang di jadikan sebagai senjata oleh lelaki bertubuh mungil tersebut.

"yak!" belum menyerah, kini Chanyeol tengah menarik-narik tubuh berbalut mantel coklat muda itu.

"_engh_ … kau kalau mau tidur, tidur saja! jangan ganggu _hyung_!"omel si pria asing dengan mata tertutup.

"kau bukan hyungku, ini kamarku. Pergi sana dasar _namja _asing!" balas Chanyeol kesal.

Buk! Sebuah bantal berhasil mendarat di wajah pria rupawan dengan tidak elit.

"_neo_!" hilang kesabaran, Chanyeol menarik kerah sang pria asing hingga tubuh kecilnya terangkat.

Memperhatikan wajah lelaki asing di hadapannya, ia dapat melihat mata lelaki kecil itu sedikit terbuka. "Chalia? Kau kembali?" gumamnya aneh. Chanyeol menaikan alis heran.

Tersenyum, seraya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi itu mulai merasa risih akan posisi mereka saat ini. "Chalia, _je t'aime_~" ucap si pria asing seraya mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan sebuah ciuman berhasil mendarat di bibir si pemilik kamar.

Bruk …

Tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya sendiri yang juga menopang tubuh lelaki kecil yang baru saja mengecup birnya, kini Chanyeol dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang beradu dengan detak jantung lelaki kecil yang kini kembali tertidur di atas tubuhnya.

"Oh … my lord!" umpat sang lelaki rupawan seraya menutup matanya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_"apa ini?" tanya seorang lelaki bersurai hitam._

_"hadiah untukmu, hyung" jawab lelaki di sisi kananya. "bukalah" ujarnya._

_Membuka amplop berwarna coklat di tangannya, lelaki bersurai hitam itu menemukan sebuah tiket pesawat tujuan Paris. Ia menatap heran si pemberi hadiah._

_"pergilah hyung, cari dia di Paris" ujar Sehun—si pemberi hadiah—seraya tersenyum._

_Diam tak menjawab, lelaki bersurai hitam itu hanya memandangi tiket di tangannya._

_"aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, jadi pergilah hyung. Cari dia, dan katakan kau sangat mencintainya"_

_"aku …"_

_"berhentilah membohongi perasaanmu. Aku tau apa yang hyung sembunyikan dariku" ujarnya sembari tersenyum kecil. "ka"_

_"ma-"_

_"tidak, hyung tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku pun bersalah di sini" ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum._

_"kita bersalah. Mengartikan kenyamanan ini sebagai perasaan cinta, kita terlalu ceroboh akan mengartikan semua perasaan ini sebagai ikatan cinta."_

_"ya, kita ceroboh. Aku merasa sangat bodoh Sehunie"_

_"hemh … dan aku tidak mau mengulanginya untuk kedua kalinya. Aku akan menjemputnya kembali ke sisiku"_

_"Luhan?"_

_"siapa lagi?" yang di tanya balik bertanya. "semoga berhasil hyung" ucap Sehun seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya._

_"kau juga" balas lelaki yang lebih tua._

_"boleh aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya?"_

_Tersenyum sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lelaki lebih tua itu membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sebagai ungkapan setuju._

_"terimakasih atas segalanya, Huang Zi Tao"_

* * *

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Fleur pada sosok Zi Tao yang tengah melamun

"eh- ya, aku baik-baik saja"

"kau memikirkan seuatu?"

"em … tentang ingatan terakhirku" jawab Zi Tao seraya menunduk. "apa aku bisa mengingatnya kembali? Aku merasa … aku-"

"kau akan mengingatnya lagi, tenanglah. Kau pasti sembuh" ucap Fleur menenangkan.

"tapi ini sudah hampir setahun _hyung_! Dan aku, aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain alasan kenapa aku di sini. Siapa yang harus kucari, siapa yang sebenarnya kucintai, aku tidak tau! Argh … !"

"hey tenanglah, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri Dear" ucap Fleur seraya melepaskan tangan Zi Tao yang menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"tapi rasanya di sini lebih sakit _hyung_," ujar Zi Tao sembari memegangi dadanya. "aku harus mencarinya. Aku harus menemukannya" lelaki berwajah manis itu mulai meneteskan air matanya. Dadanya terasa terlalu sesak.

"kau akan menemukannya," ujar Fleur seraya memeluk sosok Zi Tao.

"kapan, kapan aku menemukannya? Bahkan aku tak dapat mengingat apapun kecuali percakapan itu. bagaima-"

"percayalah kau akan menemukannya. Aku yakin tuhan menyayangimu, dia tak akan menjauhkanmu dari orang yang kau cintai. Percayalah Zi Tao"

"aku harap begitu" lirihnya, seraya memeluk Fleur erat.

Huang Zi Tao, lelaki bersurai hitam dengan mata mirip panda itu mengalami amnesia. Semua ingatanya menghilang, ia tak mampu mengingat apapun kecuali sebuah percakapan dirinya dengan seorang lelaki bernama Sehun.

Memori otaknya terhapus, ia lupa akan semua masa lalunya.

Kecelakaan parah di jalan Beirness itu telah membuatnya seperti ini. Dan ia tak dapat menghubungi siapapun. Ponsel, identitas diri, ingatan dan semua barang miliknya menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terhempas ke sungai Maissel yang dingin di awal musim salju tahun lalu.

Ia kehilangan semua yang ia bawa. Dan hanya satu yang ia tau, ia harus mencari orang yang ia cintai dan mengatakan jika ia mencintainya.

Hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Namun apa yang harus di lakukannya? Ia bahkan tak mengetahui siapa orang itu, siapa namanya, bagaimana rupanya, bahkan ia tak mengingat apakah ia pernah mencintainya atau tidak. Semua hal itu terdengar begitu mustahil. Ia bahkan tak berani memimpikan jika dia dapat menemukan orang yang di carinya.

Menatap sejenak lelaki manis yang telah tertidur dengan damai, Fleur beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Keluar seraya menutupnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar apartemennya yang berada di hadapan kamar Zi Tao dengan perlahan.

Menoleh kearah pintu berhadapan di sebelah kirinya, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. 'apa lelaki bernama Cheri itu sudah sadar?' batinya.

Setelah kepalanya terkena bola basket yang tak sengaja terlepas dari tangan sahabat tetangga sebelahnya, lelaki bertubuh kecil itu langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Setengah jam ia menemani lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang menjadi tersangka penyebab lelaki kecil itu pingsan di dalam kamar 38, lelaki itu tetap tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidurnya. Bosan, ia pun memilih kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang belum sempat ia kerjakan saat di rumah sakit.

Meninggalkan si lelaki tinggi yang tengah menghubungi pemilik kamar dengan ekspresi takut.

Faktor kelelahan setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh mungkin yang menyebabkannya tertidur lama. Begitulah perkiraan yang ia berikan. Entahlah, ia agak malas mendiskripsikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, jam digital di atas meja nakasnya telah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam. Telah menjadi kebiasaanya sejak Zi Tao tinggal di dekatnya, ia baru akan tertidur sesudah lelaki manis itu terlelap dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Terhitung satu jam setelah Zi Tao pulang dari kerja Part time-nya, Fleur akan langsung menuju kamar tarakhir itu dengan nampan berisi makanan. Menemaninya makan malam sembari sedikit mengobrol, mendengarnya bercerita tentang apapun yang ingin ia ceritakan, dan menenangkannya saat ia mengalami masalah yang menimpa dirinya.

Meski diluar ia terlihat dewasa, di dalam … Zi Tao adalah anak kecil yang manja dan menggemaskan. Cengeng dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan, kekanakan juga polos. Menjadi temannya, seolah menjadi baby siternya. Dan Fleur yang notabenya seorang anak tunggal dan selalu menginginkan adik seperti Zi Tao malah merasa senang dapat menemaninya menghabiskan malam meski hanya satu jam lamanya dan terpaksa harus tidur tengah malam.

Bagi Fleur itu menyenangkan. Karena dengan bersama Zi Tao, ia dapat melupakan sejenak sosok orang yang pernah ia cintai. Sosok lelaki yang memiliki sifat seperti ZiTao, kekanakan, dan rapuh. Meski tak sepolos dan semanis Zi Tao, sosok kekanakan itu begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Ya, sosok yang kini telah menghilang karena tuhan lebih menyanyanginya itu adalah orang terkasihnya.

Menggelengkan kepala, Fleur memilih memejamkan matanya untuk menghapus ingatan buruk yang mulai berputar dalam benaknya tersebut.

"cinta tak selamanya menyakitkan" ucapnya lirih seraya menghela nafas panjang. Seolah menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika cinta tak selalu menyakitkan seperti yang tengah terjadi pada lelaki manis di kamar 40 itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Membuka mata perlahan, Chanyeol dapat merasakan tulang punggungnya akan patah gara-gara semalaman tidur di atas sofa. Menguap dengan hikmat, lelaki rupawan yang terlihat acak-acakan itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ranjang miliknya yang masih di tempati lelaki asing yang semalam telah mencuri ciumannya.

Pipinya memanas.

"Kris Wu pembawa sial" rutuknya sembari menuju kamar mandi.

Usai membasuh wajahnya, Chanyeol memilih keluar dari kamar. Entah mengapa wajahnya akan terasa memanas jika melihat lelaki kecil itu, jantungnya pun seolah bermasalah. Berdetak tak terkendali, seolah akan meledak.

Rasanya ingin sekali ia mencincang sosok Kris dan membuangnya di pantai Maires.

Melangkah gontai melewati anak tangga di dekat lift, lelaki bersurai coklat itu mulai merutuki kesialannya memilih apartemen mahal di dekat kantornya. Berniat mengurangi ongkos perjalanan, ia malah mendapat sial di hari pertamanya menempati apartemen barunya dengan di cium lelaki asing yang memanggilnya dengan nama seperti wanita. Sial!

Hawa dingin langsung menerpa tubuh Chanyeol saat tiba di atap gedung. Terasa agak menusuk, tetapi terasa menyegarkan dan cukup membuatnya melupakan sejenak kesialannya.

Duk, duk …

Terlihat tak jauh darinya, seorang lelaki berpakaian tertutup yang tengah sibuk bermain basket. Tingginya sepantaran dengannya hampir menyamani Kris malah, tetapi Chanyeol yakin lelaki itu bukan sahabat pembawa sialnya tersebut. Mengingat Kris bukan tipe lelaki yang mau memakai aksesoris wanita seperti gelang dengan liontin bunga yang di kenakan lelaki itu.

Membuka penutup kepala yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah lelaki tinggi itu dengan jelas. Wajah itu …

"Huang … Zi Tao?" panggil Chanyeol ragu.

Menoleh perlahan, sosok tinggi itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "ya?" jawabnya.

"kau … kau benar-benar Huang Zi Tao? Kau Zi Tao?" Chanyeol mendekati sosok Zi Tao yang menatapnya was-was.

"kau siapa?" Zi Tao balik bertanya.

"kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Chanyeol, teman sekolahmu di korea."

"maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu." Ucap Zi Tao sembari menggelengkan kepala. Ia mulai melangkah mundur, karena merasa takut dengan Chanyeol yang terus melangkah ke arahnya.

"kau yakin?"

"aku, aku …tidak mengenalmu" Zi Tao semakin meringsut kebelakang, sembari menundukkan kepala dalam.

"hey, kenapa kau terlihat takut begitu?"

"aku …" Zi Tao mendongakkan kepalanya takut, menatap Chanyeol sejenak seraya berlari meninggalkan bola basket yang berada di tangannya. Berhambur memeluk sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi lainnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangChanyeol.

"Kris?"Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya, kau menakut-nakutinya?" ucap sosok tinggi itu sembari memeluk erat Zi Tao yang tengah menyembunyikan wajah di balik dada bidangnya.

"what! Aku hanya bertanya, dia saja yang penakut" ucap Chanyeol membela diri.

"sudahlah Zi Tao, dia tidak berniat jahat. Wajahnya saja yang menakutkan" ucap Kris menenangkan Zi Tao.

"me-menakutkan! What, hey Kris Wu bo-"

"sssht! Kalau kau berteriak dia bisa menangis bodoh" ucap Kris penuh penekanan.

"hah?" Chanyeol menautkan sebelah alisnya.

Melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, Zi Tao langsung meringsut di belakang tubuh Kris. Menjadikan tubuh lebih besar darinya itu sebagai tameng dari sosok Chanyeol yang di matanya terlihat menakutkan dan mengancam jiwanya.

"lihat perbuatanmu? Kau membuat anakku ketakutan!" ucap Kris kesal.

"hah! Wait, anak? Hey Kris Wu apa katamu? Anak! What?"

"kau jangan berteriak lagi Park Chanyeol!"

"kau yang jangan gila bodoh, sejak kapan Zi Tao jadi anakmu?!"

"karena aku menyukai ummanya"

"u-umma? Tunggu, umma Zi Tao? Kau … menyukai-"

"Dear, kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar sebuah suara dari arah tangga.

"dia umma Zi Tao …" bisik Kris seraya berbalik badan, memeluk Zi Tao seraya memasang senyum termanisnya.

"hay Fleur, dia hanya sedikit ketakutan. Iya kan Zi Tao?" mengangguk sembari menatap sang 'umma' yang telah memakai pakaian kerjanya, Chanyeol yang berada di belakang kedua mahkluk tinggi itu hanya mampu membisu dengan mulut terbuka.

"oh, hay Kris. Zi Tao, _hyung_ mau berangkat kerumah sakit, sarapanmu sudah ada di kamar. Jaga dirimu _ne_? Kris bisa temani dia sarapan? Dan … hay tetangga baru, maaf belum sempat menyapamu." Ucap Fleur seraya meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut.

"ayo kekamarmu" ajak Kris pada Zi Tao.

"yak Kris Wu, apa maksudmu menyukai lelaki bunga tadi _eoh_!" teriak Chanyeol, saat melihat sosok Kris yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"karena dia manis! Dan berhentilah berteriak" ucap Kris acuh

"what! Apa kepalamu terben- tunggu. Terbentur?"

.

.

* * *

Musim semi, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

_ "Peter, ada panggilan untukmu" tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang lelaki bermata kelabu yang memberikan ponsel miliknya pada Chanyeol._

_"siapa?" tanyanya, dengan bahasa prancis yang fasih._

_"sepertinya seorang dokter dari rumah sakit pusat" jawab rekan kerjanya tersebut._

_"allo?" ucap Chanyeol ragu._

_"ya, saya Peter Park. Benar. Apa, kecelakaan!"_

_._

_._

_._

_Membuka sebuah pintu kamar dengan cepat, Chanyeol mendapati ruangan di dominasi warna putih yang tak berpenghuni."Kris?" panggilnya._

_Tak ada jawaban._

_Mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, ia dapat mendengar suara gemricik air di kamar mandi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Berjalan perlahan, ia mencoba mendekati tempat asal suara itu._

_Ckrek._

_Belum sempat jemari panjangnya mengetuk pintu, gagang daun pintu tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu di putar dari dalam. Terbuka perlahan, menampilkan seorang lelaki bertubuh—sedikit—lebih tinggi darinya yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung._

_"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya._

_"ya, hanya sedikit pusing dan mengalami memar." Jawabnya santai. "Kau terlihat berbeda, kapan kau memotong rambutmu?" ucap Kris sembari memperhatikan rambut sahabanya itu._

_"hah?"_

_"seingatku, rambutmu sedikit panjang." jawab Kris._

_"tunggu, apa kepalamu terbentur?"_

_Mengangguk perlahan, Kris mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang di belakang Chanyeol. "kenapa?" tanyanya, sembari berjalan pincang karena kaki kirinya yang sedikit terkilir._

_"Kris" panggil Chanyeol tanpa menoleh. Menatap punggung sahabatnya, Kris hanya menggumam sebagai respon balasannya._

_"sekarang tahun berapa?"_

_"2010"_

_"siapa nama dokter yangmenanganimu?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"dia mengalami amnesia sementara yang menyebabkannya kembali ke masa lalu, apa tiga tahun yang lalu dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang serupa?"_

_Terdiam sejenak, Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "ya, saat terlambat menuju airport ia mengalami kecelakaan di jalan tol dan sempat koma selama 2 jam" jelasnya._

_"apa saat itu ia mengalami amnesia juga?"_

_"ya, dan kali ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya. Makanya aku sudah dapat menebaknya" jawab Chanyeol. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa anak itu selalu hilang ingatan tiap kali mengalami kecelakaan. Apa tengkorak kepalanya tidak terlalu keras hingga tak dapat menahan benturan?_

_"tiga kali?" sang dokter membulatkan matanya._

_"ya, tiap kecelakan dan kepalanya terkatuk sesuatu, dia akan hilang ingatan. Bahkan lima tahun yang lalu ia hilang ingatan hanya karena tertimpa tumpukan dokumen di kantorku. Tapi tak terlalu parah, dua minggu setelahnya dia sembuh." Ucapnya santai._

_"dia sering mengalami amnesia?"_

_Chanyeol mengangguk, "tapi kali ini berbeda" lanjutnya._

_"biasanya dia hanya lupa dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi untuk yang saat ini …"_

_"emh … mungkin karena ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang serupa, beberapa pasien yang mengalami kecelakaan seperti tuan Kris memang ada yang sepertinya" ucap sang dokter._

_"lalu, apa penyembuhannya akan lebih sulit?"_

_"kita lihat saja perkembangannya,"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Ottoke?

Ini Sequel dari Love of A Fool. Ada baiknya jika membaca FF tersebut lebih dahulu. FF tersebut ada di dalam Triangle love Story. Silakan cari di deretan FF Itshu ne… :3

Next?


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Memory of Love Story**

(Love of A Fool sequel)

Chap2

* * *

.

.

* * *

Author : Chinatshu Aizawa (Itshu)

Cash : Kris Wu a.k Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Fleur a.k?, YeWook couple.

Rate : K

Genre : Romance, Friendship, and sedikit humor.

* * *

.

.

.

So, Happy Reading~!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Author POV

.

.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Baekhyun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya hanya terdiam memandangi langit-langit kamar tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"apa semalam aku bermimpi?" gumamnya seraya memegangi bibirnya. "kenapa terasa sangat nyata?" lanjutnya sembari menautkan sebelah alisnya.

Terdiam sejenak, Baekhyun beranjak bangkit dari tidurnya seraya mengamati sekeliling kamar yang terasa asing baginya. Mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang menimpanya di depan lift dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, ia tak mungkin berada di kamarnya sendiri bukan?

Menoleh ke sebuah meja nakas disebelahnya, ia dapat melihat sebuah pigura berisi potret seorang lelaki bersurai madu yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Manik hitamnya melebar. "i-ini, oh …ya tuhan" lelaki bertubuh kecil itu membekap mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sementara tangan lainnya beranjak mengambil pigura berwarna putih tersebut untuk di pandanginya lebih dekat.

Matanya memanas, dan seperkian detik kemudian air mata mulai berguguran dari pelupuk matanya. "Chalia" gumamnya pada pigura di tangannya.

"Chalia … hiks"

Baekhyun beralih memeluk pigura tersebut. Mendekapnya erat seolah benda mati itu akan berlari meninggalkannya jika ia merenggangkan pelukannya sedikit saja.

"Chalia … Chalia" berulang kali ia telah mengucapkan nama itu, seolah melantunkannya menjadi sebuah mantra.

Ckrek …

Pintu kamar di buka oleh sang pemilik kamar. Terdiam sejenak, ia menatap bingung sosok lelaki kecil di atas ranjangnya yang tengah menangis entah mengapa.

Berjalan perlahan, Chanyeol dapat melihat tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang bergetar menahan tangisnya. "hey …"panggilnya perlahan.

"Chalia … hiks, Cha- lia …" tak ada jawaban selain untaian nama yang berulang kali ia sebutkan, dan suara isaknya.

"Hey, kau kenapa. Kau sakit, kenapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol heran, sembari berlutut di hadapan ranjangnya.

"hey …" ucap lelaki rupawan itu dengan selembut mungkin.

Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, lelaki yang tengah terisak itu memperlihatkan wajah manisnya yang di basahi air mata. Terdiam. Lelaki kecil itu hanya terdiam memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Chalia … !" pekiknya seraya menubruk Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba. Membuat lelaki bersurai madu itu kembali terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya, hanya karena seorang lelaki kecil yang kembali memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"yak … lep-has! Kau membuatku sus-shah bernapas …" ucapnya terbata.

"Chalia, aku merindukanmu. Chalia …" enggan mengendurkan pelukannya ataupun bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih sang rupawan. Baekhyun malah mempererat pelukannya.

"akhu bu-bukan Chaliamu, aku Ch-Chanyeol! Hey …" teriak Chanyeol sembali meronta dari pelukan si lelaki kecil.

"Chalia"

"yak, aku Chanyeol! Bukan Chalia, berhenti memelukku!" Chanyeol semakin meronta dalam pelukan Baekhyun, "dasar lelaki gila!"

Berhenti.

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu berhenti menangis, melepaskan pelukannya seraya menatap mata lelaki bersurai madu dalam diam. Air matanya kembali mengalir, ia langsung bangkit dari atas tubuhChanyeol seraya berlari keluar kamar. Meninggalkan sang pemilik kamar yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"apa ucapanku menyakitinya?"gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

. . .

* * *

.

.

Another side

.

.

"nah Tao Zi, makan sarapanmu" ucap Kris seraya duduk di hadapan Zi Tao. Menatap lelaki bermata panda yang tengah menatap nampan berisi makanan di atas meja kecil di antara mereka yang nampak lezat, namun terlihat menyebalkan di mata Zi Tao.

"ada yang salah?" tanya Kris heran, melihat ekspresi tidak suka lelaki panda di hadapannya.

"dia, dan dia. Aku benci mereka" ujar Zi Tao menunjuk dua sayuran yang terdapat pada menu sarapannya. Dua jenis sayuran yang paling tidak di sukainya. Buncis dan paprika. Yaiks!

"kau harus memakannya" ujar Kris penuh penekanan, "umma-mu sudah bersusah payah membuatnya, mengerti?"

"huh, _shireo_! Aku benci mereka, dan dia bukan Umma-ku. Dia hyung-ku!"

"ayolah … nanti aku belikan ice cream" rayu Kris

"_shireo_, aku sedang tidak mood memakan mereka!" tolak Zi Tao sembari menyipitkan mata dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kalau aku … membelikanmu boneka panda?"

"panda?" Zi Tao balik bertanya dengan antusias.

"_oui_, panda. _ottoke_?"

"janji?"

"janji …" jawab Kris sembari tersenyum.

"tapi …"

"apa, kau mau boneka yang besar?"

"_emh_, bukan! Darimana kau tau aku suka panda?" tanya Zi Tao heran. Mengingat ia baru mengenal lelaki tinggi itu pagi kemarin saat ia melihatnya tengah sibuk memindahkan barang ke kamar 38, yang berada di samping kamar sang 'umma'.

Ia berinisiatif membantunya membawakan beberapa barang, di traktir membeli ice cream Paman Joe, dan bermain basket di atas apartement sembari bercerita tentang pekerjaan barunya.

Zi Tao cukup banyak bercerita saat itu, namun seingatnya, dia belum menceritakan tentang binatang bernama panda yang menjadi idolanya itu.

Terdiam dan mulai berfikir, Kris mengerutkan dahi karena ia sendiri tak dapat menemukan jawabannya. Lelaki bermata panda itu belum mengatakan apapun mengenai hal kesukaanya selain icecream dan basket. Namun entah mengapa Kris merasa … mengetahuinya?

"entahlah" jawabnya menyerah.

"huh, kau mencurigakan" ucap Zi Tao

"sudahlah, cepat makan semua sarapanmu. Dan kau akan mendapatkan pandamu" ujar Kris sembari memajukan nampan Zi Tao.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback—**_

_"gege!" panggil seorang lelaki bersurai hitam dengan riang. Menoleh, lelaki bersurai keemasan itu hanya menatap ke arah si pemanggil sembari tersenyum kecil._

_"ada apa Tao Zi?"_

_"namaku Zi Tao, bukan Tao Zi!" gerutu pemilik nama sembari mengerucutkan bibir dan menyipitkan mata miliknya._

_"aku lebih suka memanggilmu seperti itu Tao Zi~" jawab pemberi nama seraya mengulas senyum._

_"kenapa begitu? Itu kan terdengar janggal"_

_"karena… hanya aku yang memanggilmu seperti itu. Benar bukan?"_

_"kenapa gege memberiku panggilan yang berbeda dengan orang lain?" tanya lelaki bersurai hitam bingung._

_"emh… agar berkesan dalam kenanganmu, dan kau akan selalu mengingat nama panggilanku ini"_

_Tertawa kecil, lelaki bermata panda itu merasa lucu akan jawaban yang di berikan lelaki bersurai emas itu. "baiklah, terserah gege memanggilku apa. Sekarang temani aku!"_

_"kemana?"_

_"membeli panda~!"_

_"eh?!"_

_"aku mau panda, boneka panda!" teriaknya girang sembari melompat-lompat kecil._

_"sejak kapan kau suka panda?"_

_"sejak gege mengataiku panda, dan semua teman-teman memanggilku panda!"_

_"bukankah seharusnya kau membencinya, karena mendapat ejekan itu dariku?"_

_"awalnya aku memang membencinya. Tapi setiap mengingat panda, aku malah jadi memikirkan gege. Dan lama-lama aku malah menyukainya, mereka terlalu lucu!"_

_"begitu? Baiklah, aku yang akan membelikanmu panda"_

_"eh, jjinja?"_

_"ne, supaya kau selalu mengingatku."_

_"wah, gege jjang!" sorak sang pecinta panda sembari bertepuk tangan._

.

.

**Flashback end**

**.**

* * *

.

.

* * *

. . .

* * *

.

.

Menangis.

Lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tengah meringkuk di salah satu sudut kamarnya sembari menangis. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya yang di teluk, dan kedua tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

_"dasar lelaki gila!"_ suaraitu kembali terngiang di gendang telinganya.

Menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, lelaki manis itu semakin terisak dalam tangis tertahannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Mimpi buruk akan masa lalunya itu kembali memenuhi memori otaknya.

"_ani_, _hajima_, _aniya_ …" ia nyaris berbisik saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"aku tidak gila, _aniya_ …" air mata lara kembali membanjiri wajahnya. Menghapus wajah manis miliknya yang biasanya selalu memasang senyuman yang begitu cantik.

"hiks, aku tidak gila … aku- aku tidak gila … aaaarhg … !"

Piiip …piip, pip, piiip … piip, pip, piiip …

Ponsel dalam saku jaketnya berbunyi nyaring. Namun ia enggan mengangkatnya, memilih menutupi telinganya lebih rapat seraya membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

.

.

.

Another Side

.

.

.

"sudahlah _chagiya_, mungkin dia sedang pergi dan tidak membawa ponselnya" ucapYesung sembari memeluk Ryeowook yang tengah sibuk menghubungi 'anak' mereka.

"aish, kau itu orang tua yang buruk _hyung_!"

"buruk apanya _chagia_? Ayolah, beberapa jam lagi kita akan kembali. Setidaknya layani aku~"

"yak! Anakmu sedang mengkhawatirkan kau malah seperti itu _eoh_? Kau mau tidak kulayani selamanya!"

"y-yak, apa maksudmu _eh_?"

"cepat ganti pakaianmu dan kita menyusul Baekhie!"

"_mwo_?! _Yak_ _chagia_, Wokie … yak- aish … tau begitu aku tak mau menganggapnya anak!" decih Yesung kesal, saat melihat sang kekasih yang telah pergi meninggalkannya di kamar.

.

.

-skip-

.

.

Putih. Hanya itu yang di lihat Baekhyun ketika ia membuka mata. Pandangannya masih kabur, dan kepalanya terasa berat.

"ah … akhirnya kau sadar juga Baekhyun-shi" ucap Fleur yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah dapurnya. "bagaimana perasaanmu?" lanjutnya sembari meletakkan sebuah nampan ke atas meja nakas di samping ranjang.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, "apayang terjadi padaku? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam kamarku?" tanyanya sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"kau pingsan. Dua seniormu datang untuk mengecek keadaanmu, tetapi setelah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu dan menghubungimu tak ada respon sama sekali … akhirnya mereka memanggil Madame Louise untuk meminta kunci cadangan. Sayangnya saat membuka kamar, mereka menemukanmu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Lalu Madame menghubungiku untuk melihat keadaanmu." Jelas Fleur rinci, beralih membereskan alat-alat dokternya.

"kau terpaksa ku-infus karena tak kunjung sadar hingga senoirmu berangkat menuju bandara. Dan sepertinya, kau belum makan sejak tiba di sini."

"terima kasih atas perhatianmu, dan… yah, aku memang belum memakan apapun sejak memijakan kaki di apartemen" jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum kecil.

"sebelumnya kau juga kehilangan kesadaran saat terkena bola. Apa ada yang kau ingat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran lagi?" tanya Fleur sembari duduk di sisi ranjang Baekhyun. Membantunya bangkit dari posisi tidur, dan duduk dengan bersandar kepala ranjang.

"pertama kali aku tersadar, aku berada di sebuah kamar. Lalu … aku melihat …"

"Chanyeol-shi?"

"nama lelaki itu Chanyeol?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"ya, dia pemilik kamar di depankamarmu. Kemarin kau pingsan karena terkena bola basket Kris, dan dia memutuskan untuk membawamu ke kamar temannya"

"Chanyeol …"

"ya, apa ada yang ingin kautanyakan?" tanya Fleur.

"dia … umh- tidak jadi"

Fleur menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung, terlihat jelas ia nampak resah. Dan kenapa ia terlihat begitu ragu, saat menanyakan soal Chanyeol?

Mengendikan bahu, ia lebih memilih mengambil nampan di atas meja nakas seraya memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"makanlah, kau harus mengisi perutmu" ujar Fleur sembari tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Setelahnya, tak ada lagi percakapan di antara kedua lelaki berwajah cantik itu. Baekhyun sibuk dengan bubur di nampannya, sementara Fleur hanya diam meperhatikan pasiennya.

"maaf" ucap Fleur lirih. Baekhyun menatapnya.

"maaf jika ini kurang sopan. Saat Chanyeol-shi mengembalikan tas ranselmu yang tertinggal di kamarnya kesini, kedua seniormu terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihatnya. Apa … dia mirip seseorang yang mereka kenal?"

Meletakkan sendok makannya, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan perlahan, ia meletakkan kembali nampan makanannya ke atas meja nakas.

Berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya yang tak terlalu jauh dengan sedikit terhuyung, Baekhyun terlihat mencari sesuatudi dalam lemari itu dengan bantuan tangan kanannya yang tak terinfus.

Ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya kearas ranjang setelah mendapatkan benda yang ia cari. Sebuah pigura berwarna putih berukuran kecil dengan potret dua orang remaja.

Baekhyun memberikannya pada Fleur, "ini fotoku 4 tahun yang lalu" ucapnya sembari mengulas senyum. Fleur memperhatikan foto di tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek layaknya lelaki yang berwajah seperti Chanyeol tengah bersandar mesra pada seorang lelaki yang bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Keduanya saling berpegangan tangan, dan tersenyum begitu manis.

"dia …"

"dia tunanganku. Gadis yang telah dijodohkan denganku sejak kecil, dia … dia sudah meninggal" ucap baekhyun bergetar, seraya mengigit bibirnya. Mencoba menahan air mata yang kembali memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

"dia seorang pilot. Adik kandungRyeowook _hyung_, dan salah satu adik kelas Yesung _hyung _di sekolah penerbangan. Saat melakukan tugas akhir di musim dingin, pesawat yang dikendalikannya tergelincir dan mengalami kecelakaan." Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air mata.

"namanya Chalia … dia sempat koma selama 5 hari, namun- dia … dia-"

"aku tau, tidak usah kau lanjutkan Baekhyun-shi" ujar Fleur seraya memeluk Baekhyun lembut. Mengusap punggungnya perlahan agar lelaki manis itu meredakan tangisnya.

"sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Kau akan kekurangan banyak cairan lagi." Ucap Fleur sembari menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

"maaf membuatmu harus mengingatnya lagi" lirihnya.

"tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu aku menangis." Jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. Perasaannya sedikit lega setelah menceritakan masalahnya. Meski baru mengenalnya, ia rasa Fleur orang yang baikdan memahami perasaannya. Senyumannya terlihat sangat manis dan dapat menenangkan.

"umh, maaf. Aku harus meninggalkanmu, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam adikku" ujar Fleur setelah melihat jam tangan miliknya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"ah, tidak apa-apa. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu karena telah merepotkanmu berulang kali" ucap Baekhyun tak enak hati.

"tidak apa-apa, kita berasal dari satu Negara. Jadi sudah menjadi kewajibanku membantumu, lagi pula kita tetangga"ujar Fleur seraya tersenyum.

Setelah mengambil tas kerja dan jaketnya, Fleur langsung menuju pintu kamar. Zi Tao akan pulang kerja satu jam lagi, dia belum membersihkan badan, dan belum memasak. Tentu saja ia harus bergegas bukan?

"tunggu!" panggil Baekhyun, tepat sebelum Fleur menutup pintu kamarnya.

"ya?" tanya Fleur membuka pintu kembali.

"boleh aku tau nama aslimu? Rasanya aneh memanggilmu Fleur …" ucap Baekhyun

"oh, namaku Do Kyungsoo. Maaf lupa memperkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun-shi"

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

"kau kemana saja, satu jam aku diapartenmu dan kau tidak muncul-muncul. Kau pikir aku tidak punya kehidupan!"omel Chanyeol ketika Kris baru saja memasuki apartemen miliknya.

"maaf-maaf, aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar" jawab Kris santai "ada apa kau kesini? Biasanya kau yang menyuruhku ke apartemenmu" lanjutnya, sembari duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"ini tentang lelaki yang kau buat pingsan seenaknya kau taruh di ranjangku! Aish, kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku gara-gara ulah bodohmu?"

"e-eh maaf, saat itu aku panik. Apa dia meminta ganti rugi padamu?"

"bukan itu masalahnya!"

"lalu?"

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada Kris jika lelaki asing itu telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya bukan? Tunggu, ciuman pertama! Lelaki bersurai madu itu menggeleng cepat.

"yang jelas itu merugikanku!"ucapnya seraya membuang muka.

"lalu, kau mau aku bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "entahlah, aku bingung. Rasanya ada yang salah denganku, ini sangat mengganjal. Seperti-seperti … ada yang … aaaaargh! Ini sulit di jelaskan!"

Kris tersenyum, mendekatkan tubuhnya sembari memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang bersemu merah entah karena apa."apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol saat sadar tengah di perhatikan.

"you … falling, In Love." Bisik Kris sembali menggerling aneh.

"hah!"

"hah, _mwo_, cih … selalu seperti itu. Apa kau tidak memiliki respon selain itu?"

"mana kutahu" jawab Chanyeol acuh."dan sekarang, katakan" ujar Chanyeol menatap Kris lekat.

"apa?"

"sejak kapan kau mengenal Flower danmenyukainya. Kau harus punya alasan bagus untukku, dan para fansmu"

"ck, fans tidak penting. Yang jelas, namanya Fleur bukan Flower Peter Park. Aku mengenalnya saat menunggu lelaki yang di panggil Cherie itu pingsan, dan menyukainya saat melihatnya tersenyum. Kau tahu, senyumanya sangat manis~"

"_fans_ tidak penting? Kau pikir siapa yang membuatmu seterkenal ini jika bukan fans-mu? Kau masih saja bodoh _eoh_!"

"dan kau juga hobi sekali berteriak, kau pikir aku tuli?"

"kau bukan tuli, tapi bodoh! Makanya tidak bisa mencerna perkataanku"

"lalu kau mau aku bagaimana, asistenku yang pandai!"

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas. Kenapa banyak sekali masalah semenjak ia pindah apartemen? Di mulai dari lelaki asing yang menciumnya, Kris menyukai tetangga barunya, Zi Tao yang sama sekali tak mengenalinya. Dan sekarang Kris yang dengan bodohnya mengatakan fans-nya tidaklah penting. Apa dia ingin masuk halaman utama surat kabar karena mencari masalah dengan fans-nya sendiri?

"sejujurnya, aku tidak peduli kau mau menyukai siapa dan kenapa. Tapi masalahnya … oh My Lord. Apa kau belum ingat apapun selain awal kepindahan kita di tahun 2010? Ini sudah berapa bulan Kris, kau yakin tak mengingat apapun?"

"sudah kukatakan berapa kali Chanyeol. Aku tak mengingat apapun" jawab Kris yakin.

"termasuk Huang Zi Tao?"

Kris menautkan salah satu alisnya ketika Chanyeol mengucapkan nama lelaki panda itu. Lelaki yang siang tadi telah menemaninya menghabiskan satu hari cutinya setelah melakukan pemotretan besar-besaran menjelang musim dingin.

"kau sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan padanya?" Kris kembali membisu, menaikan kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban keraguannya.

"kau tau … dulu. Kau, aku, dan Huang Zi Tao yang kau anggap anak itu adalah teman sekelas." Chanyeol menatap dalam manik tajam Kris. "dan satu hal penting yang perlu kau tahu. Dulu … kau mencintainya, sangat mencintainya."

Membatu. Kris tak dapat mengatakan dan melakukan apapun kecuali membatu di atas sofa empuknya. Dadanya seolah mendapat sebuah dentuman keras yang membuatnya sedikit sulit bernafas. Sepercik rasa nyeri mulai menjalar di salah satu bagian kepalanya, terasa menusuk, semakin menyebar, dan melebar.

Rasanya sangat sakit. Berbagai macam penggalan kejadian asing mulai memenuhi kepalanya, seolah menampilkan secara cepat gambaran kejadian yang pernah terpotret dalam memori ingatannya.

"kau kenapa, Kris?" Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya was-was.

"sshak- khit, akh!" tubuh lelaki bermata tajam itu limbung, tergeletak tak berdaya seolah kehilangan nyawa secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

* * *

. . .

* * *

.

.

**Tao's side**

.

.

"_hyung_?"panggil seorang lelaki bermata panda lirih

"_yes Dear, why_?" jawab sosok Fleur—yang bernama asli Do Kyungsoo itu sembari menautkan kedua alisnya.

"apa menurut _hyung_ Kris orang baik?"

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala bingung.

"aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja, jika aku bersamanya rasanya berbeda. Seperti kami sudah saling mengenal, bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu aku tidak merasa takut padanya. Padahal aku tidak mengenalnya, dan _hyung_ juga tau jika aku paling takut bertemu orang asing. Dan Kris orang asing, tapi aku tidak takut?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar penjelasan panjang adik angkatnya itu. "_hyung _juga tidak tau _Dear_. Tapi andaikan dia salah satu masa lalumu, kenapa ia tidak mengenalimu?" tanyanya sembari menatap lekat manik hitam Zi Tao.

"benar juga, dan soal temannya. Park Chanyeol …" Tao menyipitkan mata.

"kenapa?"

"saat aku sedang bermain basket, orang bernama Chanyeol itu mengenaliku! Dia bahkan berkata jika aku teman sekolahnya saat di korea!"

"benarkah?"

"iya, tapi … entah mengapa aku merasa takut padanya"

"hemh, mungkin dia pernah berbuat buruk padamu sehingga membuatmu menakutinya"

"apa kita bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya?"

"kurasa bisa, dia juga orang baik. Jadi kurasa, dia pasti mau membantumu"

"kenapa _hyung_ merasa begitu, diakan terlihat menakutkan" lelaki bermata panda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat sosok Kyungsoo tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkah kekanakan Zi Tao yang terlihat begitu lucu.

"entahlah, tetapi _hyung_ memiliki firasat baik dengannya."

"_hyung _aneh" ucap Zi Tao.

"sudahlah, tidur. Ini sudah malam, _hyung_ juga harus tidur. Kau tidak mau _hyung_ dinilai sebagai dokter yang tidak baik karena terlambat masuk kerja bukan?"

"baiklah, malam ini _hyung_ tidak usah menemaniku" ucap Zi Tao sembari tersenyum.

"kau yakin?"

"ya, karena ada Yi Fan~!" ujar Zi Tao seraya memeluk boneka berukuran besar yang menemaninya tidur di atas ranjang.

"kau menamainya Yi Fan?" tanyaKyungsoo heran. "_oui_!" jawab Zi Tao antusias.

"apa kau menamainya sesuai nama orang yang memberikanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo setengah menggoda.

"ya, karena dia mirip Yi Fan!"

"bukankah kau yang mirip dengannya?"

"memang, tapi badan dia besar … seperti Yi Fan. Makanya aku menamainya Yi Fan" jelas Zi Tao sembari memperhatikan mainan barunya.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin membeli boneka panda berukuran kecil, sayang stok di toko itu sedang habis dan yang tersisa hanya boneka setinggi 1 meter itu.

"kenapa tidak menamainya Kris Wu saja, bukankah kebanyakan orang mengenal Yi Fan dengan nama Kris Wu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"emh, aku ingin menamainya dengan nama yang orang lain tidak ketahui. Supaya spesial~"

"memang Kris spesial untukmu?"

"ya, dia baik. Sama seperti _hyung_, aku suka."

Kyungsoo tersenyu mendengar jawaban lugu Zi Tao yang terkesan polos itu. Heran, bagaimana bisa anak berusia 5 tahun terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa sepertinya.

"baiklah, semoga kau bermimpi indah bersama Yi Fan" ucap Kyungsoo seraya meninggalkan kamar Zi tao.

.

.

* * *

. . .

* * *

.

.

**_Today News_**

**_Selasa 19 November 2013_**

**_Kris Wu vakum hingga 2014!_**

**_Usai melakukan come back pasca kecelakaannya di musim semi lalu, Kris Wu menyatakan vakum dari dunia modeling hingga musim semi 2014 karena mengalami masalah dengan ingatanya yang belum pulih. Melalui manager pribadinya—Peter Park, Kris Wu menyatakan permintaanmaaf pada seluruh fans-nya karena tak dapat menghadiri pameran busana "L-hiver Fashion's Mode" yang akan di laksanakan akhir November mendatang._**

**_"Kris membutuhkan waktu untuk memulihkan kembali ingatannya yang bermasalah, dan akan memfokuskan diri untuk pengobatan yang akan di jalaninya minggu mendatang." Tutur Peter Park usai mengunjungi apartemen Kris Wu._**

* * *

Kyungsoo membaca surat kabar di hadapanya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "Kris memiliki masalah dengan ingatan?"gumamnya bingung.

Wajar jika ia baru mengetahui kabaryang telah menjadi _trending topic_ di Paris itu hari ini. Kyungsoo memang jarang memiliki waktu luang untuk memantau informasi yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya. Bukan berarti ia tidak peduli atau malas berurusan dengan dunia hiburan, hanya saja ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Meski bukan seorang dokter ahli, Kyungsoo memiliki jadwal operasi yang bahkan lebih padat ketimbang jadwal pemotretan Kris. Ia hanya memiliki satu hari libur dalam seminggu untuk menyegarkan diri dari penatnya rumah sakit, waktu luangnya usai bekerja pun takterlalu banyak. Mengingat sekarang ia memiliki 'adik' yang harus ia perhatikan.

Berjalan santai dengan segelas coklat panas di tangan, ia menatap sekilas ruang UGD yang nampak sibuk. Ruanganitu terlihat memusingkan dan berisik. Dimulai dengan suara-suara perintah para dokter, derap langkah perawat yang berjalan ke sana-kemari, suara alat pemantau detak jantung yang membaur dengan suara-suara alat lainnya, hingga suara-erangan dan pekikan memilukan yang di keluarkan para pasien yang tengah menahan rasa sakit maupun nyeri yang mendera tubuhnya.

Saat masih menjadi dokter pembantu, Kyungsoo sering sekali berada di ruangan itu. Tapi sejak ia menjadi dokter bedah, ia lebih sering berada di ruang ICU dan operasi. Menangani korban-korban kecelakaan yang mengalami luka dalam, maupun menangani operasi-operasi besar yang memakan waktu lama juga cukup menguras tenaga dan otak.

Bagaimana tidak? Menatap berbagaimacam organ-organ dalam manusia yang masih bergerak dan berdenyut aneh, bergelut dengan berbagai macam alat-alat kecil yang luar biasa tajam, hingga melihat ceceran darah di mana-mana.

Melihat setetes maupun sekantung darah mungkin hal yang biasa untuk kalangan dokter. Namun melihat benda cair kental berwarna merah pekat itu selama berjam-jam dapat membuatnya mengalami ilusi noda dan membuat konsentrasi buyar. Sementara sebagai seorang dokter, selain ia harus terfokus pada operasi yang tengah di jalankannya ia juga harus dapat menjaga konsentrasinya agar tidak terganggu dengan ilusi noda.

Belum lagi berdiri selama berjam-jam. Berada di ruang dengan udara berbau darah amis. Semua dokter pemula pasti akan merasa diuji jiwa raga-nya. Cukup menguras otak maupun tenaga bukan?

Yeah, namun semua itu sudah menjadi tugasnya. Dan ia harus menjalankannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

Membuang gelas plastik di tangannya ke tong sampah, Kyungsoo beralih melepaskan jaket putih khas dokter miliknya seraya menyangkutkannya di tangan. Dokter yang terbilang muda itu bergegas menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Celana hitam panjang dan kemeja kerjanya masih belum ia ganti. Toh ia terlihat normal-normal saja dengan pakaian itu.

Hari ini ia tak akan langsung pulang menuju apartemen miliknya. Kyungsoo memiliki janji dengan Chanyeol di sebuah café. Dan sesuai perjanjian, ia akan datang pukul 06.30 pm.

Menatap layar ponselnya sejenak, ia agak menyeritkan alis saat membaca nama café yang Chanyeol tuliskan. Enggan mempertanyakannya, ia memilih menghentikan sebuah taksi dan langsung menyebutkan tujuannya pada sang supir.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chanyeol menatap malas daftar menudi tangannya. Sebenarnya ia sudah nyaris hafal isi menu di dalam buku tipis itu. Hanya saja, tatapan para pengunjung yang tak kunjung mengalihkan perhatian padanya membuatnya jenggah dan ingin sekali melarikan diri kelua rcafé favoritnya tersebut.

Penampilannya tidak mencolok, ia pun tak melakukan hal konyol yang menjadikannya bahan perhatian pengunjung. 'Asisten manager' Kris Wu. Itulah yang membuat perhatian para pengunjung tertuju padanya. "sial" umpatnya dalam bahasa korea.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucapKyungsoo sembari duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Melihat raut wajahnya, lelaki dihadapannya itu terlihat agak suram.

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

"apa benar kau sahabat Zi Tao saat ia di korea?"

"ya, kami sekelas saat kelas 2 dan 3 Senior High School" jawabnya malas. "menyebalkan sekali ia tidak mengenaliku, padahal dulu aku sering mengatainya. Cih, seperti orang amnesia saja" lanjut pria rupawan itu sembari menyesap minuman kesukaannya.

"yeah, dan sayangnya dia memang amnesia" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada sarkas.

Tersendak. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang sedikit sulit bernafas. Entah akibat tersedak, atau karena terlalu kaget dengan berita yang baru saja di ucapkan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Zi Tao mengalami amnesia?!"

"ya, saat mengalami kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu ia mengalami benturan keras di kepala dan membuatnya tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Kecuali percakapannya dengan seseorang"

" percakapan dengan seseorang? Siapa!"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali cerita yang pernah Zi Tao ceritakan padanya saat menemaninya makan malam.

"Sehun, yah … kalau tidak salah lawan bicaranya bernama Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo. "Zi Tao bercerita jika orang bernama Sehun itu memberinya hadiah tiket ke Paris, dan mengatakann padanya untuk mencari orang yang di cintainya" lanjut kakak angkat Zi Tao itu sembari membaca daftar menu di tanganya.

"Sehun?" Chanyeol berguman heran. Mengabaikan lawan bicara di hadapanya yang tengah memesan minuman pada waiters yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"Kris amnesia, Zi Tao hilang ingatan. Meski saling mengenal, dasarnya mereka sama sekali tak mengenali. Oh my Lord!" lelaki berwajah rupawan itu memegangi kepalanya. Bagaimana kejadian aneh seperti itu bisa terjadi?

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo heran, ketika melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

"kau tau, bagaimana jadinya jika orang yang Zi Tao cintai itu telah melupakannya dan malah menyukai orang lain. Apa menurutmu mereka masih bisa bersama lagi?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, mencoba berfikir seraya menatap lawan bicaranya yang kembali menyesap minuman miliknya. "aku akan berusaha membuat mereka mengingat kembali ingatannya"

"oke, satu masalah selesai. Lalu bagai mana caramu untuk membuat orang yang telah melupakan Zi Tao itu berpaling dari orang ia sukai sekarang?"

"tunggu, kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu? Apa kau tau siapa orang yang Zi Tao cari?"

"karena hal itu menyangkut dirimu, dan ya. Aku mengenal orang yang Zi Tao cari itu" jawab Chanyeol acuh, seraya menyesap minumannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"kau mengenalnya, siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"jawab dulu pertanyaanku sebelumnya" ujar Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menatap jalan di luar café sejenak, sembari memikirkan jawabannya. Bergelut dalampikirannya beberapa detik, ia kembali menatap lawan bicaranya yang rasanya sedikit menyebalkan di ajak berbicara.

"aku akan membuat orang yang Zi Tao cari itu membenci orang ia sukai" jawab Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"begitu?" Chanyeol menautkan salahsatu alisnya. "baiklah, kalau begitu … mulailah membuat Kris Wu membenci dirimu sendiri. Dan segeralah buat kedua pasangan bodoh itu mengingat kembali ingatannya"

"what?"

"Kris Wu, orang yang Zi Tao cari. Dulu ia sangat mencintai Zi Tao, dan sekarang … ia sedang menyukaimu"

"tunggu, kenapa kau begitu yakin orang yang Zi Tao cari Kris Wu? Dari mana kau tahu ia orang yang Zi Tao cintai? Dan… Kris menyukaiku!?" dokter muda itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"karena aku yakin hanya Kris satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat Zi Tao nyaman selain saat bersama Sehun. Kedua, aku tahu orang yang Kris cintai tanpa perlu kau ketahui. Dan terakhir, ya. Kris Wu bodoh itu menyukaimu, karena senyum bodohmu yang katanya manis. Sekarang laksanakan yang telah kau katakan." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari saku jaketnya.

"tunggu, bagaimana caranya?"

"hey, kau baru mengatannya beberapa menit yang lalu bukan? Kau sudah melupakannya begitu saja? Cih, dasar pelupa"

"bukan begitu, maksudku-"

"aku akan membantumu" potong Chanyeol tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "kau hanya perlu menjadi bonekaku dalam misi membuat Kris Wu membenci Fleur. Sisanya …" ia menatap lawan bicaranya acuh. "kita lihat saja dari jauh" dan lelaki rupawan itu kembali melanjutkan kegitannya membaca buku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

.

.

Menatap sendu dedaunan yang berguguran, lelaki yang tengah berjalan di pinggiran sungai Maissel itu kembali merapatkan jaket yang di gunakannya ke tubuh mungilnya.

Memasuki awal musim dingin, angin yang berkali-kali menerpa tubuhnya itu semakin terasa menusuk kulit. Terlebih, ini sudah memasuki malam, hawa dingin tentu semakin terasa saat ini.

Menggosokan kedua tangannya yang berbalut sapu tangan, lelaki bernama Byun Baekhyu itu memilih duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang tersedia di pinggiran sungai tersebut. Andai saat ini musim semi, taman yang penuh pohon mample itu pasti di penuhi orang dari penjuru Paris.

Tersenyum, ia mulai memedarkan matanya ke arah sungai yang bergerak tengang. meski ia sudah tak dapat merasakan jemari tangannya yang dingin. Baekhyun masih enggan meninggalkan tempat kesukaanya itu. Tempat di mana ia biasa menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama Chalia. Gadis yang ia cintai.

"kau tidak berniat bunuh diri bukan?"terdengar sebuah suara di sisi kirinya.

Enggan menoleh, toh ia sudah tau siapa yang kini berada di sampingnya itu. Jacquest, sahabat karibnya di Paris.

"kau mau menemaniku?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"jika kau Alex, aku akan langsung meraih tanganmu dan menceburkan diri ke sana. Tapi karena kau bukan dia, tidak … terima kasih"

Tersenyum tipis, Baekhyun menatap ujung sepatunya dengan tatapan kosong. Jujur saja, dia seorang _straigt_. Meski kehidupannya selalu berputar di tengah-tengah orang penyuka sesama jenis, ia masih normal. Ia menyukai seorang gadis. Ya, gadis bernama Chalia. Entahlah jika untuk wanita lain, ia tidak yakin untuk melakukannya.

Karena sepanjang hidupnya, hanya nama gadis itulah yang terukir dalam hatinya. Dia hanya mencintai gadis bernama Chalia. Hanya satu gadis, bukan wanita lain.

Menoleh ke arah Jacquest yang tengah memandangi sungai di hadapannya, Baekhyun kembali mengulas sebuah senyuman. Senyum getir.

Meski tak pernah merasakannya, agaknya tinggal bersama YeWook couple di apartemen yang sama membuatnya sedikit memahami arti cinta terlarang itu. Dan meski sahabatnya itu melalui hal yang sama seperti Ryeowook dan Yesung, perjalanan cinta yang Jacquest dan Alex jalani sangatlah berbeda dengan kedua seniornya itu.

Yesung dan Ryeowook _hyung_ adalah anak yatim piatu, mereka menjalin hubungan saat mereka sudah tak memiliki keluarga. Sedikit mendapat cemooh dari masyarakat, dan rekan kerja. Namun hal itu bukan hal yang memisahkan keduanya. Berbeda dengan Jacquest dan Alex.

Mereka berdua masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Dan pertentangan hubungan janggal mereka jauh lebih besar dari yang di rasakan senior Baekhyun. Jacquest di paksa menikahi seorang gadis pilihannya, begitu pula Alex. Dengan terpaksa lelaki bermata kelabu itu menerimanya, ia menikah. Berbeda dengan Alex, ia memberontak. Kabur, dan akhirnya … memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menceburkan diri ke sungai dihadapan mereka.

Terpukul, tentu. Bahkan ia pernah berniat mengakhiri nyawanya. Namun di urungkan saat melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tak sadarkan diri di salah satu kursi taman saat musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu.

Awalnya Jacquest berfikir jika Baekhyun—lelaki bertubuh mungil itu—seorang tunawisma. Namun melihat bajunya yang sukup berkelas, ia langsung menepis fikirannya tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"tanya Jacquest saat itu, ketika Baekhyun sadar dari tidurnya.

"menunggu kekasihku" jawab Baekhyun sembari tersenyum.

"kalian memiliki janji bertemu?"

"ya, dua tahun yang lalu. Saat dia masih hidup, kami berjanji untuk bertemu di sana usai dia menjalankan tugasnya"

"kau gila?" Jacquest menatap lelaki di hadapannya penuh keheranan.

"banyak orang yang mengataiku begitu, tapi tidak. Aku hanya menepati janji, aku akan selalu menunggunya datang. Dan kuharap kau tidak mengataiku gila. Aku merasa sakit tiap orang berkata seperti itu padaku"

Terdiam sejenak.

"ketimbang menyiksa diri berada disana menahan dingin, bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau menerjunkan dirimu dan mati? Kau akan bertemunya di sana" ucap Jacquest.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"tadinya aku berfikir seperti itu. Tetapi ada satu pesan yang membuatku tak bisa melakukannya."

"dia berpesan agar kau tidak mengakhiri hidupmu?"

"bukan. Dia berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan kembali, dan datang padaku dalam wujud berbeda. Dan aku harus selalu di sana saat musim dingin. Karena suatu saat nanti, dia akan kembali. Dan aku percaya"

"maksudmu ia akan berinkarnasi?"

"entahlah, yang jelas dia akan kembali dan aku akan menunggunya" ucap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

"kau percaya takdir?"

"ya, tentu. Sekalipun terpisah jarak yang jauh, perbedaan agama, atau memiliki perbedaan yang sangat tak akan berubah, karena takdir setiap manusia hanya ada satu."

"lalu bagaimana jika kau harus menghabiskan hidupmu dengan orang yang tak kau cintai, apa itu takdir?"

"ya, tandanya kau harus mulai belajar mencintainya. Karena itu memang takdirmu."

"kau tidak berfikir … mungkin saja takdirmu salah, tertukar, atau lainnya?"

"tak akan ada takdir yang tertukar,takdir hanya satu. Bahkan sekalipun kalian saling melupakan, takdir kalian takakan melupakan, kalau memang saat ini kau hidup bersama dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai, mungkin di kehidupan berikutnya kau akan bersama orang yang kaucintai"

"yeah, jika kehidupan kedua memang ada."

"percayalah kau hanya terlahir untuk orang yang kau cintai. Sekalipun bertemu dalam bentuk, atau rupa yang berbeda, suatu saat nanti kalian pasti bersama. Takdir tidak pernah salah, apalagi tertukar. Monsieur"

Dan sejak itulah kedua lelaki itu berteman, membicarakan persoalan yang mungkin tak pernah orang lain pikirkan untuk saling di bicarakan, atau membahas kisah cinta mereka yang terbilang menyedihkan.

"kau masih menunggunya?" tanya Jacquest setelah lama terdiam.

"tidak" jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

Menatap terkejut, lelaki berdarah prancis asli itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan horror. Apa dia sudah merubah pandangan hidupnya tentang takdir dan menunggu kekasihnya yang sedang ber-reinkarnasi dengan setia.

"dia sudah datang, jadi aku tidak menunggunya lagi" jawab Baekhyun sembari menatap Jacques.

Berdiri, lelaki bertubuh mungil itu menghela nafas panjang. Membuat asap tipis berkumpul di dekat bibir tipisnya. "kau tau …" ucap Baekhyun sembari berjalan ke tepi sungai.

"ternyata maksudnya menunggu bukan menunggu di sini" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"jadi?" Jacquest menghampiri Baekhyun.

"ternyata tempat terakhir yang ia maksud adalah di apartement terakhir yang kami sewa bersama. Tempat di mana aku meminta ciuman pertamanya, dan ia menolak" lelaki bertubuh kecil itu tersenyum. Agak lucu mengingat kejadian bersama kekasih masa lalunya tersebut.

"dan kau tau sobat, rasanya aku harus menolong seseorang lagi" ujar Baekhyun.

"jadi aku yang menolongmu dari tingkah bodohmu yang menunggu kekasihmu di tempat yang salah adalah sebuah pertolongan untukku?" tanya Jacquest sinis.

"entah, hanya firasat. Tapi buktinya, kau bahagia sekarang. Benar bukan?" ucap si pria kecil sarkas.

"yeah, aku mungkin tak mencintai istriku. Tapi memiliki David sudah cukup membuatku tersenyum kembali"

"ya, asal kau tidak memacari anakmu sendiri hanya karena tingkahnya mirip Alex. Ingat itu"

"maaf, tapi aku belum gila dan hal itu tak akan kulakukan. Tanpa perlu kau ingatkan" jawab lelaki bermata kelabu. "dan aku harus pergi sekarang" lanjut Jacquest seraya meninggalkan Baekhyun setelah menepuk bahunya beberapa kali.

"okay, pulanglah sana. Aku juga harus pulang" jawab si pria kecil seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Menapaki kaki di atas tumpukan dedaunan, lelaki asia itu sedikit menyipitkan mata saat melihat pantulan cahaya dari sebuah benda berkilau yang terkena sinar lampu taman.

Menyingkirkan beberapa tumpuk dedaunan yang menutupinya, ia dapat melihat sebuah kalung yang setengah terkubur didalam tanah. Penasaran, ia pun menariknya perlahan.

"kalung yang bagus" gumamnya sembari menatap barang penemuannya. Menatapnya sejenak, ia langsung memasukkan kalung dengan gantungan bunga itu ke dalam saku mantelnya. Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju apartementnya.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC~

Ottoke?


End file.
